War Journal
by Fowee
Summary: Tyson and members of his team are being held captive. He has no idea who has him or where for that matter. He doesn't even know how he got there. His memory is the key, or so he hopes. In order to understand why he must start from the beginning. That is if the voice in his head doesn't drive him insane first.
1. prologue

*This story will have an unconventional structure and the word count per chapter may vary from very high to very low. The first chapter is very low. This may aggravate some of you. If you can not handle this then stop reading here. So if your still reading this you either don't mind or are a true rebel, either way I'm glad your giving it a shot. Please review.*

Prologue

_Darkness, 2543_

*tink*

Where am I?

*tink*

How did I get here?

*tink*

Its cold.

*tink*

My head hurts.

*tink*

What the fuck is that noise?

*tink*

My eyes open. I wish they hadn't.

*tink*

I see Dar hanging up side down with bits of flesh skinned off. Theres blood dripping on the floor.

*tink*

He's alive. I think.

*tink*

Damn my head hurts

*tink*

It feels like my heads been stepped on by a brute.

*tink*

I have to get out of here I have to get Dar help.

*tink*

My body wont move. I can walk. Better yet my feet aren't touching the ground. I'm hanging from a chain.

*tink*

**No shit your chained up dumb ass. That's what they usually do to prisoners. Did you think you were special?**

*tink*

Nice to know that the voice in my head is still there. Just as peachy as ever.

*tink*

How did we get here and where exactly is here?

*tink*

I have to remember, that's the only way ill get free and get Dar out of here.

*tink*

I can't remember why we are here. Guess ill have to start from the beginning.

*tink*

I take another look around.

*tink*

Not like im going anywhere .

*tink*

Fuck.

*tink*

_Notes: _In case anyone was wondering, this is suppose to be very short. Keep it ominous.

_NotesV2: I would like to apologize for how ruff these few chapters are right now. So don't give up on it so quick. When you read theses chapters you will see it progression I believe. So just bear with it for a little while. Also please review so I can get a stand on what you would like more of. I will consider all forms of actual criticism in order to better my writing. Thanks_


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

[15 Years earlier] unknown planet, May 5, 2528

I'm playing on the playground with some of the kids from school. There all pretty small compared to me or I'm pretty big compared to them. I don't know which. I'm about 5 at the time. We're all playing tag when it happens. The sky turns as black as night. Then there is this dull red glow and then absolute darkness filled with screams. Sometimes I feel like I know the voices behind the scream but, I think my mind has forced me to forget. Then suddenly there is light again. I'm on my knees next to what looks like the charred remains of someone next to me. There is ash all around me. No tears are coming from my ashened face. Instead I rock back and forth clutching a shattered picture frame. The glass from the frame is tearing through my hands and the picture is barely visible from the crimson substance leaking over it. I'm muttering the same word over and over again. **_Mommy._** That's when I see the figure in the distance. What I see can't be true but I run towards it nonetheless. It seems that the closer I get the farther it gets. I start to stop when I hear a female voice call "Tyson". The voice is so familiar that I immediately sprint in its direction not caring how far. All the while the voice keeps saying "Tyson, Tyson, Tyson….." It repeats but is slowly fading away and is being replaced by a young boy's voice. "Tyson wake up or Alec is going to be pissed." My eyes dart open immediately scanning the area, the last 3 years of training and repetition kicking in. The only person around is the African Asian mixed boy standing over me. "Hurry up and get in your jumpsuit gear or Alec might use us for target practice with real bullets this time." Dar says. I merely give Dar a nod and half grumbled yes. I didn't need to because he was already leaving for formation, he knew I would get up. I sigh. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

I throw my feet out of the bed before Dar was fully out the door. I stand up and head to the footlocker at the end of my bed. When I open the locker I just smile. Laying on top of my jumpsuit is a M6G Magnum with a KFA-2 x2 on the end. Next to it is the helmets with the uplink to the KFA. I quickly get my jumpsuit on with is really just light amour because it has rubber padding around vital areas. I then set the Magnum in its holster. Then I snag my helmet and bolt for the door. No sooner do I get out the door of the barrack when I get an impact on the side of my head. I immediately drop to the ground. I put my hand to my head and comes away bloody. Rubber bullets. "Never go anywhere ill equip if you can help it Spartan." Alec says from the tree line. He lines up for another shot and pulls the trigger, but I'm already up and running to the opposite tree line. The game was on.

I Hit the tree line and immediately take a sharp left. Not close enough to the edge to be visible but close enough to still be able to see the clearing. First things first is to find the rest of my team. I'm sure Alec has at least 10 other trainers scattered around the compound so it's best to get to the meeting spot that we decided on for things like this. Just as I am about to take another turn a huge amount weight hits me in the back. One of the trainers jumped out of a tree and tackled me. He pushes all his weight on the middle of my back to keep me from moving. I can't move, he's got me. "Pathetic trainee. And you want to be a Spartan." He said. He never even heard Dar step up behind him. He was out cold in seconds. I roll the dead weight off of my back and sit up. Dar offers me his hand and I take it. I then check the trainer and take his magnum and spare clips. Dar just looks at me and says "Baka.". "Hey what can I say I'm only 8 years old?" I say innocently. He just snorts and turns away mumbling something in Japanese. I'm pretty sure he said something about idiot and stringing me up like a dragon. Not sure what he means but either way "Get stuffed." I tell him. He just keeps grinning like an idiot and starts off in the direction of the meeting point. The whole way we don't say a word. I don't talk because I don't want to be embarrassed in front of my team again. And Dar doesn't talk because he is deep in thought. Thinking about what I don't know, but whatever it is it can't be good. After a while we get to the meeting spot. There is no one else there. At least not until a small athletic boy appears from a shadow. Kobe. "What took you two so long?" asked Kobe. "I was busy saving his ass." I said shrugging towards Dar. He gives me a look that might make Alec pause for half a second. Scary. He just gives me a playful slap on the back of the head. Well, playful for Dar that is. Ill bruise. "Right, anyways what's the low down?" Kobe asks. "Well, we took one out at the edge of the tree line and knowing Alec I'm sure he wants to have us extremely outnumbered so I'm guessing there were ten including him." I explain. Dar is still just sitting there not saying a word. Again Dar plus thought equals trouble. "Well then that leaves nine. What's the plan?" He asked. "I'm open to any suggestions" I say with a shrug. "Well you can count me out." Says Kobe. With that we look at Dar. That crazy son of a bitch was grinning from ear to ear. Gotta love him. "Oh, I thought you'd never ask." He says, his grin not failing. "**My kind of guy" **the voice in my head says. Like I said, scary.

_Notes: Sorry for leaving you guys with a cliff hanger but I want to plan out the next bit a little longer. Hope your enjoying what I got so far. Feel free to review as you see fit._


	3. Creation of a Pack

Chapter 2: Creation of a Pack

Unknown planet, May 5, 2528

Both Kobe and I look at Dar in disbelief. Did he actually just say that? "**No, you just imagined it even though you just sat here and listened to him just say it. Dumb ass." **The voice said. Sometimes that annoying little shit really pisses me off. **"Fuck you." **it replies. Note to self, voice can hear my thoughts. "**Of course I can. I. Am. In. Your. Head!" **it says in disbelief. Oh, well anyways I guess Dar has said crazier things. I suddenly feel another slap on the back of the head that snaps me out of whatever debate I was in with the voice. "Dude, what the hell?" Kobe asks me. "Inter monolog." I say with a shrug. Kobe just sighs and says "So…". "So I think Dar is crazy and it will take perfect timing and teamwork for it to work. That aside, I think it's our best option unless you disagree." I answer honestly. "it's crazy," he says "So crazy it …". "Finish that sentence and I might kill you." I say cutting him off. He grins and finishes "...just might work."I just shake my head and sigh, "Ok, let's move."

We disperse to our different objectives. Dar and I go one way while Kobe goes the other. In order for Dar's plan to work, we both need to get a few things from the armory and Kobe needs to be in position as soon as possible. We move through the forest as quietly as possible, moving with the forest instead of against it. This continues for a few minutes in silence until Dar speaks. "You know I'm not crazy, right." He says a matter of factly. "I just prefer a certain level of insanity.". I stop and stare at him dumbfounded. "Seriously?" I ask. "Seriously what?" he responded. "You really can't see how that sounds crazy?" I asked still amazed. "Nope, I just think it makes me awesome." He says. That's Dar for you, complex yet so simple all at the same time. I walk next to him clasp him on the back and say "Brother if that craziness pays off today than you can call it whatever you want." He just smiles and we continue on.

As we draw closer to the armory we dawn our magnums. I give him one of the magazines that I took off of the trainer from earlier. We both now have one spare magazine each. When we reach the end of the tree line we pause and look around. The armory is about 10 meters away and stationed outside is one guard. Dar and I look at each other and then line up our shots The HUD on our helmets giving us a nice target reticule to help our aim. We fire simultaneously and the guard drops. Two down, eight left. We didn't have to worry about noise because the rounds didn't use gunpowder. The sound was equivalent to that of a BB gun. We then sprint across the open area to the door leading to the armory.

We do the same routine for this guy that we did for the last one. After this we step over the now unconscious guard and enter the hallway leading to the armory. It's a long hallway with only 1 door at the other end. No time to waste so we hurry to the door. Dar takes point setting up on the door while I set up on the opposite wall. When I'm ready he begins to open the door. About halfway open and there is a clack followed by a thud. "**Grenade.**" The voice in my head calmly says. I want to yell at Dar to close the door but there is no time. So I do what I always do in situations that require quick precise movements. I let the voice take over.

My body immediately moves, my mind just along for the ride. I bolt past Dar shoving him back as I go past. My stride puts me perfectly in sync to kick in one fluid motion. The grenade soars through the air and bounces off a wall into the armory. There's a fairly loud bang, not nearly loud enough for an actual grenade, followed by screams. This all happens in a spa of about 5 seconds. Before Dar can get up, I'm already moving to the turn leading to the armory gun at the ready. Two bloody figures lay on the ground. Once no threat is determined my body stands down. "**Well that was fun" **the voice says. I'm back in control.

Dar gets up and starts moving towards me. "Thanks." He says with a nod, the bloody scene not effecting him. He kneels down and checks the two guard's injuries. "Nothing serious." He says standing up. I nod and say "Ok, let's get what we need and hurry to our positions." He nods then goes to the weapons lockers. He holsters his magnum and grabbing a Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Materiel rifle. I then walk over to a rack and grab two M7 submachine gun and rubber rounds. Then I head over to the big boy stuff. I grab some demolition charges and turn back to Dar. As soon as he sees the charges he smiles. I roll my eyes and say "Dude, crazy." His responds by raising his fist and making the exploding gesture. I just laugh and we begin to leave. Once outside we look at each other, give a nod and then head our separate ways. I take off back to the tree line and head to my position. It's time to get everything set up.

In doesn't take me long to get to the point where I need to place the charges. All I have to do now is set them up in the general area far enough away from where Kobe will be hiding. The only Issue is I have only used these charges one other time and that was with Alec explaining each step to me. Hopefully I don't screw it up. Once the charges are in place I put the second SMG that I grabbed in a hole of a rotted out tree. The supposed point for Kobe to take cover. I then proceed to move to the other side of the clearing as fast as possible without attracting attention. Once in a position that gave me full visibility I gave the signal that I was in position. An animal call. I then was greeted by two other calls that let me know everyone else was ready too. Now it was down to Kobe to get things started. And get things started he did.

About 10 seconds after the first animal call Kobe is running at a dead sprint across the clearing. He begins to fire in the direction of a trainer he saw earlier before linking up with me and Dar. He then proceeds to run in the direction of the charges. As soon as he reaches the tree line I count to three, I push the detonator on three. The explosion was bigger than expected, but it had the desired effect. The remaining trainers pour out of the tree line and head towards the explosion. I can here Alec's angry voice "Which one of you son of a bitches put down the land mines!" He's marching towards the group of trainers when one of them says "Nobody did." Alec didn't have time to think about this because as soon as the trainer had finished speaking, a rubber bullet hit him right between the eyes. That's my Q. I burst out of the tree line and start to head towards the group of trainers. I begin to worry that Kobe didn't get to cover in time when suddenly a hail of rubber bullets hits the trainers. Kobe is spraying fire from the tree line, while Dar is sniping them from whatever vantage point he found. The whole mass of trainers was down except for Alec. Kobe had begun to reload when Alec raised his pistol and prepared to fire on him. I go there before he could. "I wouldn't that if I were you, sir." I said pulling the slide back on my SMG letting him now I was there. "Drop it" I order. He does and all that while Kobe and Dar appear on my flanks. "Now turn around." I tell him. He turns slowly with a big grin on his face. "Well done Spartans, I surrender." Alec says with a slight nod. I then look at Kobe and Dar. We all smile and I look back at Alec. "Sir, you of all people know Spartans don't take prisoners." I say with as much bravado an 8 year old can. And with that I put a burst of SMG fire into his chest.

I take my helmet off and take a deep breath. "Really glad you didn't blow me to bits Tyson." Kobe says while smiling. "Yea I am too, I don't know what I would have done if I was stuck all alone with psycho over there." I say as I turn to face Dar. "Nice shooting by the way." I told him. "Of course." He says smiling. We all laugh. I t was at this point that I could tell that this was more than a unit and even more than a brotherhood. It was pack/

_Notes: Sorry that this seems a little choppy. I still haven't got it the way I envisioned but its getting better every chapter. So just stick with me and I promise it'll be better. And so we go._


	4. Voices

Chapter 3: Voices

Room 312 ONI installation, April 11, 2530

I lay on an old leather couch staring up at the ceiling wondering why I am there. They have moved me form room to room the last couple days with little to no human contact. Have I disappointed someone? Maybe, I have washed out of the program? Why am I here? "**Because you're crazy." **the voice said. Great you again, Cant you just leave me alone. "**No not really." **The voice answered a matter of factly. "**As much as I would like to be able to I can't." **it replies disappointed. Why? What are you and why are you in my head? "**The answer to all these questions is simple, I am you."** It states still sounding disappointed. Just as I'm about to ask it, me, or whatever to elaborate when a knock came from the door.

Soon after the door opened to reveal a fairly young attractive women. Whom even I could tell was very, umm what's the word Kobe would use, voluptuous. The women closed the door and proceeded to walk over and take a seat in the chair across from me. She picked up a data pad off of the table next to the chair that I hadn't bothered to notice earlier. It wasn't until she pressed a few things on the data pad that she set her sights on me. Despite being attractive, her eyes didn't project any warmth. They seemed distant but not cold. "Good evening Tyson, I am Dr. Battson and I'm going to be your therapist." She said with a smile. **"Oh shit." **The voice said. Honestly I couldn't agree more.

"Now do you know why you are here Tyson?" she asked. I don't like the way she uses my name but I decide to ignore it. "No ma'am, but I was hoping you could tell me." I say fairly orderly. "Ahh yes, well you see it has been brought to our attention recently that you may have some kind of psychosis." She says. Psychosis? "Like hell I do!" I burst, losing control of my short temper. She is surprised and slightly startled by this. Probably not use to this kind of language from a 10 year old, but I have bigger problems you know with the whole trying to keep the Human race from going extinct thing. "**Real subtle there Casanova." **the voicesaid sarcastically. Have I said how much I hate that thing? "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that ma'am." I say apologetically. She seems to have recovered and says "That's quite all right. It is understandable.". "Anyway the particular psycho…. Problem is believed to have something to do with the voice in your head." She continues. "**Double shit.**" The voice says. "I have written about the voice in my reports for the last few years, why are you just now getting to it?" I ask quaintly. "**Good question.**" The voice agrees. "Well when you were younger we assumed you meant you heard it from your instructor. It wasn't till recently that we realized that it may be an actual voice in your head." She answers. I can't help but laugh. Wow if our intelligence can decode the writings of a kid then no wonder we are getting our asses kicked. "So I would like you to tell me about this voice from the first time you heard it until now." She says. And so I do. I tell her about how it started after the attack that killed my parents and how it seemed to be able to just take over my body whenever I allow it. Also I tell her about its over use of profanity sometimes.

"Wow, now that was interesting." She said once I was finished. She then finishes some notes she was typing into her data pad before speaking. "Well, going from what you have told me I believe it is either your imagination or an alter ego created by your PTSD after the attack that killed your parents. Either way I think we will be spending a lot of time together over the next few months." She says. Months? I can't be out of commission for months. There has got to be another way. "Hold up a sec doc." I say "Can't we just let it go, I mean it's not like it's going to hurt me any. If anything I am stronger with it." I plead. She looks at me for a long while, as though she is staring in to my soul. She then sighs and says "Ok, but if it starts to debilitate you in any way I want you back here. Do you understand?". "Yes ma'am." I respond. "Ok then your free to go." She says. I stand up and head for the door. Just as I am about to leave she asks "Why are you so committed to getting back. Most people wouldn't want to go back to training like that,". I slowly turn and say "I can't speak for most people but I want revenge and plus the voice tells me to." Then I leave.

_Notes: Sorry for a short chapter but I am fairly busy today. I also figure it was good time to elaborate on the voice more. Also I have had fairly good amounts of traffic coming through here but no reviews. Im trying to figure out if the story is so god awful that it isn't worth the time or if you just plain don't want to. Please review so I can better the story and my writing. And so we go._


	5. Light in the Dark

Chapter 4: Light In the dark

[Present day} Darkness, 2543

*tink*

I still remember those days. Back when Kobe could only think about girls and when Dar use to be the quiet type. How I use to be bland and emotionless. There is one thing however that has stayed the same, and that would be this fucking voice. It was there then and it's still here now.

*tink*

"**You know you love me.**" He says. How the hell I ended up with a conceded, immature, and vicious alter ego I will never know. "**Just lucky I guess.**" He says sounding pleased with himself. As though I gave him the best compliment I could have ever given. "**So, what's the plan?**" he asks expectantly. How the hell should I know, I'm just fucking hanging here. "**Great so now I'm the alter ego of the guy who is to damn stupid to think his way out of this, just fucking peachy.**" He complains.

*tink*

Fuck off, I don't see you giving me any bright Ideas. "**That would be because I am you smart ass. If you don't know shit I don't know shit. I contain your emotions not your fucking brain.**" He replies with a bit of disdain. You know if we make it out of this I am requisitioning an AI so then maybe you too can bitch at each other instead of me all the damn time. "**As long as it's a female I don't care.**"He says stubbornly. Wow, you really are shallow aren't you. "**Again, your emotions not mine.**" He reminds me

*tink*

So help me if I here that noise I might go insane.

*tink*

That's it I have had it. I thrash around a bit and I hear the creaking of metal above me. No fucking way. "**Smooth genius." **he says. I choose to ignore him this time. Not because he was annoying but because he was kind of right. Okay maybe a little bit because he was annoying. I then proceed to swing back and forth hearing the metal creak louder every time until finally they snapped. Shards of metal fly everywhere including my arms and face. Despite this I was free.

*tink*

I would have landed gracefully, and that's what I would like to tell you but that would be a lie. You see when you hang in the air for long periods of time your feet tend to fall asleep and go numb. So instead of landing gracefully like a cat. I landed it a heap like a dirty pair of fatigues. It was also at this time that I realized that my head wasn't the only thing hurting. Turns out I must have acted as a human punching bag during the time I was out cold. Yay me.

*tink*

Despite the pain I push myself up off of the ground after blood starts circulating back through my legs. First thing I do is check and make sure Dar is still alive. He is but he has been banged up pretty good. He may need a few prosthetics and some flash cloned organs but otherwise he should live. It's studying him that brings my attention to what has been holding us up all this time. It's just simple chain. Interesting. No plasma just a bunch of metal links with cuffs at the end. In my experience covenant usually tend to use more sophisticated ways of binding there prisoners.

*tink*

Either way none of this matters if I can't find a way out of here. Carrying Dar is out of the question because there is no way I could carry the hulk of a man through the corridors of a ship that I know nothing about, in my condition. I knew I was on a ship because I could feel the rumblings of the ships engines underfoot. Again not very sophisticated for covenant. My best bet was to explore the ship by myself and find the quickest route to an escape pod or another ship and then come back for Dar. I turn to start on my mission when I realize something. Where is Kobe?

*tink*

I immediately scan the area around me but only find the door leading out of here. Could he be… no I can't think that that could happen. If he isn't here then that means that either he wasn't captured or he wasn't a part of the op. I can't think about that, I have to get us out of here. With one last look at Dar I walk to the door and check the corridor on the other side. It was clear. I step out and prepare for what waits ahead.

The corridor was well lit and the pattern seemed to be holding up as I stare at the bulk head. Human tech. Why would I be on a human ship? I file this away for later and begin down the hallway. I don't recognize the layout of the ship so it must be fairly old. What helped support this theory was that there were actual sprinklers on the ceiling. Sprinklers have been obsolete for about 20 years. I proceed through corridor after corridor slowly. Problem was that I could probably jump up and down yelling and no one would have heard. It was like the whole damn ship had been deserted. The best thing however is that fucking noise is gone. As I am walking I pass the mess hall. I literally have to take a double take. What I see is sickening and it's everywhere.

The mess hall lives up to its name of mess at this point because there is a mess of body parts and entrails scattered throughout the whole mess. There was blood everywhere. The worst part was probably the faces. They were frozen in extreme agony and they all seemed to be staring at me. It seems like the people were actually ate. Not whole obviously because at this point I am staring at an ocean of the left overs. I decide to keep walking in case I decide to lose my lunch or seeing how I hadn't had anything to eat, drive heave in agonizing pain.

A little ways down I spot a sign that says hanger with a red arrow. I follow the red arrow on the floor to the hangar. The sight I saw was the sweetest thing I had seen that day. Sitting in the hangar was a loan pelican. I could of cried or at least I could have had I not had a huge hand grab my shoulder and spin me around. Thanks to my terrible luck I had allowed this thing to sneak up on me with my guard down. "**Dumb shit.**" The voice says. No time for that right now. Instead of charging it like an idiot, I put my hands up, smile and shrug. You have to understand that this thing is big. Now I'm strong but without my armor I didn't stand a chance in hell against that thing in a fair fight. For Christ sakes I'm a Spartan not suicidal. Anyways I'm glad this brute had a sense of humor because instead of killing me he smiles, or the brute equivalent of a smile, and punches me in the face. Everything went black

I wake up with a splitting head ache similar to the one I had before. Well I guess that mystery was solved.

*tink*

Shit the damn sound is back. Which means that I'm back in the room. Sure enough I was hanging from the ceiling except this time with more chains. "**Well what now captain fucktard.**" He asks. I think about this for a while. Why are there brutes on a human ship? Also why would they eat there crew. I needed to remember something and it needed to happen soon.

*tink*

We will wait and see what happens. "**Great plan.**" He answers sarcastically. Just shut up and let me think. The key is to remember. I have to remember. I just have to.

*tink*


	6. Augmentation

Chapter 5: Augmentation

[9 years earlier] ONI Installation 219, August 3, 2534

This was it. This one moment decides if our hard work and dedication pays off or if we become vegetables for the rest of our lives. Honestly I don't see how any of us could end up that way. We have worked to long and hard for our bodies to just give up. I won't let it happen. "**You may not have a choice.**" The voice says. Whatever.

At this time we are all waiting to be led to different rooms for augmentation. All three of us. I still wonder why there are only three. I mean we all know the SPARTAN II's had only 33 of the original 300 pass augmentation, and we have only had us till this point. We also heard the rumors of a SPARTAN III program. We are neither of these from what I can tell, which begs the question as to what are we. If I make it through this I'll have to figure that out.

Before I can travel further down the rabbit hole, three technician ender the room. Not doctors technicians. As if he read my mind, one of the techs spoke up "We are the people who will be taking you to the augmentation rooms and watching over the process. There will be doctors on standby in case of complications". **"Complications my ass. More like if we start flopping around like a fish and banging our heads on the table till our brains are leaking all over the floor.**" It said. Probably just easier to say complications. "**True.**" It agreed.

We all took one last look at each other. With only sharing nods we follow our separate techs to our augmentation chambers. Mine was the last room at the end of the hall. The tech opened the chamber and told me to stand next to a metal table. The tech went to a control room and went to work on a console. While he did this I examined the table. It seemed as though there was a mold of my body formed in the table. Metal restraints were located at the ankle and wrist area. There was tiny holes where my biceps, forearms, thighs, and calves would be. Also there is a brace for my head. Before I can look at it closer the tech comes out of the control room holding something. "Here take this." He says handing me a mouthpiece. "It'll keep you from biting your tongue off if you are awake through the process. If you're lucky you won't be. Now get on the table." He continues. I lay on the cold oddly comfortable metal. The retrains lock into place and as my luck would have it I was awake through the whole process.

As I lay there the tech starts the process. "You may feel a slight sting." The tech says laughing at his own joke. Joke or not, it was the biggest understatement ever, of all time. Immediately following his voice came the terrible pain as hundreds of 2 inch needles stab upward in to by body, presumably from the holes that I mentioned earlier. The surprising amount of pain so fast made me bite down hard. Thanks to the mouth guard I am proud to report that my tongue is fully intact. I then hear the sound of mechanical arms moving, and out of the table comes two large needles. One on each side of my head aimed directly at my temples. I just lay and wait for the needles to make contact. When they do my eyes immediately blur and it feels like someone is firing an assault rifle with rubber rounds on full auto into each one of my temples. Not to mention the guy with the jackhammer in the middle of my skull. "**Fuck me!**" the voice screamed. Apparently it didn't enjoy it either. I can't tell you how long this went on. It could have been a couple of minutes or a couple of hours. All I know is that once the needles were gone the pain didn't go away. If anything it increased.

I lay on the table and begin thrashing up down uncontrollably. It wasn't long after this started that I heard people enter the room. I couldn't understand them because of all the pain. Hell I couldn't even think clearly. All I know is that suddenly my right arm came free and made contact with some thing or someone. I'm going with the latter because I was able to make out a scream of pain and a thud. Next thing I know I have yet another needle in my neck. Then everything goes black, but the pain doesn't go away.

I wake up sometime later. I'm still in the augmentation chamber but instead of being on the metal table I'm on a gurney. The pain still there but nowhere near as bad as earlier. I sit up and try to gather my senses. Everything is still a little blurry but I notice things. First, the restrain holding my right wrist is non-existent. The only thing showing that it was even there was a singular bolt. The second thing I notice is a Hugh dent in the wall on that side. Did I do that? I begin to swing my legs over the side of the gurney when the door opens. Even with my blurred vision I can still make out the bear of a man entering the room. Trainer Alec. I hop up in a futile attempt to snap off a salute. I wind up falling back onto the gurney. "Whoa, easy there Tyson. Don't move to fast quite yet." He says coming up to the gurney. Before he can ask anything else, I ask the one thing that's on my mind "What's the status on my team, sir." I ask. "There okay. They have already been moved to the rehab area. They have just been waiting on you. You have been out cold for the last week. We were not sure that you would ever wake up." He says. I don't really listen he lost me after "There okay.". So we all made it, I knew we would. "**Show off.**" The voice conceded. "When do I link up with them?" I ask. Alec just shakes his head and says "Slow down, Just lay back on the gurney and rest." He then turns and leaves. Slightly frustrated I lay back down. I must have been more tired than I thought because as soon as I relaxed on the gurney I was on my way to lala land.


	7. Adjustments

Chapter 6: Adjustments

ONI rehab facility, August 11, 2534

I wake up in a fairly nice room. It has a couch and a table in the middle of the room. This place was a suite compared to our barracks. The pain has dulled slightly more since what I assume was yesterday. Is this the rehab center? "**It's either that or heaven.**" The voice said. I actually laughed at that. I then examine the room a little closer and see some clothes sitting on the table in the middle of the room. I also notice that my eyesight isn't blurred anymore but instead it seems like they're sharper than ever. I decide to stand up and check it out. This time when I stand I don't come crashing back down. Even in the short walk over to the table I could tell something felt different.

I felt lighter as though someone had the gravity messed up. I do a test jump and hit my head on the ceiling. "Yea, definitely messed with the gravity." I say to no one in particular while I rub my head. "**Genius.**" The voice says sarcastically. Instead of acknowledging it I choose to look at the clothes. On top of the clothes is a note with a watch on it. The note simply read "_Mess at 0600._" And according to the watch it was 0530. I quickly examine and put on my clothes. It was at this point I realized I was still in the medical gown. When I picked up the black shirt I noticed the Spartan symbol was on the upper right and I saw an Insignia I didn't recognize on the left sleeve. It was a patch with a ferocious looking wolf on it. It was normal except that the incisors were replaced with blades. On the back was writing that said Wolf One with some Greek writing below it I think. I put the shirt on and proceed to put on the ordinary camo pants and boots. Once my boots were laced up I put on the watch and I began to leave the room. When I grabbed the door handle to open the door the door opened but the handle was crushed like a tin can. "Is everything made out of fucking aluminum?" I say again to no one in particular. And with that I left the room.

Once outside it wasn't all that hard to find the mess. I simply followed the lines on the floor. I arrived about 10 minutes early and was presently surprised to see the rest of my team as well. They were all dressed similar to me except the words were different on each shirt. Dar's said Wolf Two while Kobe's said Wolf Three. When they saw me they called me over to where they were sitting. "Told you so. Now you owe me 100 credits." I here Kobe say to Dar as I take a seat. "For what?" I ask Kobe. "Dar here bet me a hundred credits that you were dead." He answers. I look at Dar and raise a questioning eyebrow. He raises his hands in mock surrender and smiles. "You always did say I was crazy." He says. "Still are if you thought that was going to take me out." I say smiling too. We all laugh at that.

We were so busy talking that we didn't notice Trainer Alec enter. "Glad to see you ladies are feeling good today." He says. We all stand up as fast as possible to salute. "At ease." He says returning the salute. We all sit back down. "Okay so now it's time to answer some questions. Starting with what you are." He says. We all look at each other then turn back to Alec. "You are not SPARTAN II's nor are you SPARTAN III's. I guess you could say you were SPARTAN 2.5's but in fact you are a subgroup of the SPARTAN Program called LEGION. LEGION is the term for the divisions of the Romans. Romans were the cause of the Spartans decline. So in a way you are better than regular Spartans even though that has yet to be seen. Any questions." He asked. When nobody answered he continued. "ONI sends you guys in first and then if you fail they fall back on the other Spartans. You will get all the new toys and will receive even more training. Those augmentations were even more amped up than the previous Spartan generation, so you should be careful until you adjust." He says. My mind Flashes back to by room and all the things that happened there. "Now to help you adjust you will train here for the next couple of months before going on your first op. That's all for now, so head to the gym and start training. Dismissed. We got up and headed to the gym. For some reason Dar was grinning again. That same grin he had that day 6 years ago. Uh oh.

So for the next two months we trained like mad and to the peak of exhaustion, which is hard to do with our new found stamina. We did everything from work outs and individual training to playing tag and war games. Of course by tag I mean beating the living shit out of a person to make them it and then defending yourself in order to not get it. I never lost. I love hand to hand combat and anything that has to do with CQB. I also love driving. During sparring matches I actually had Dar and Kobe fight me at the same time so that it was fair, and it almost was. Almost. The shooting range though was a different story. Don't get me wrong, I'm good with every weapon. I have to be, but Dar and Kobe are on a whole other level. These guys were gods with marksman rifles. They would battle all the time. Dar would win most of the time, leaving Kobe to bitch about it. Dar wasn't just a great shot. He was in love with explosives. I swear his pillow is made up of C-12 Shaped-charges. Now Kobe was a good shot but what he did best was run and hide (not cowardly). His speed and agility were off the charts. He also could disappear in an empty room in about 5 seconds. This was something he always beat Dar in.

It was hard at first getting use to the augmentations but it got better. Of course there were still accidents. One time Kobe was running so fast that he couldn't slowdown in time. Needless to say that section still hasn't been fixed. All that aside it went well and the date of our op was just around the coroner and I felt bad for whoever had to deal with us.

About a week before our op Alec called me into his office. I saluted and took a seat. "Do you know why your team is called wolves?" he asked out of the blue. "It's a part of how Rome was created." I answered knowingly. "Correct, and do you know what it says below it." He asked. I shake my head. "It's Roman for fight as one. It's our way of fixing part of that story. Romulus should never have killed his brother, instead they should have conquered as one. Anyways the reason why I am telling you this is because it is your job to make sure you and your team fight as one and it's your job to bring them home. Your responsibility. Also I wanted to give you something." He says while reaching under his desk and placing a fairly large box in front of me. While I open it he says "Technically you won't graduate for another 4 years but I figure if you're doing ops then you are considered graduated in my books. So here's a little present.". Inside the box was heaven. It was a harness of some kind with two sheaths for blades on it. Inscribed on each sheath was a name. Romulus on one, with Remus on the other. I grab one of the blades and pull it out to see it's the hilt only. I give Alec a puzzled look. "Flick your wrist" he says. I hold it out to my side and do as he says. To my surprise blue plasma appeared giving me a short blade. I inspect it with awe. "**Oh hell yea.**" The voice says with glee. "Plasma gladiuses, ONI's answer to the energy sword. Use them well." He says. "I will sir." I say with a bit more enthusiasm than needed. He smiles then says "Dismissed.". I Then salute and leave. I can't wait to use these bad boys.


	8. Calm

Chapter 7: Calm

ONI rehab facility, November 4, 2534

Just one more week and it all starts. I just lay there on the couch thinking about that over and over again. One more week. Every fiber of muscle and every breath I take burn with excitement, just itching to not only save the human race but to get revenge. Revenge for my parents. Revenge for all the families who have lost loved ones to this god forsaken war. It's all I can think about. Just one more week till the beginning of the rest of my life.

As I lay there, I hear a knock at the door. I get up from my fairly comfortable couch and stalk to the door. I then open the door to be welcomed by a walking ocean. At least that's what it looked like. "What is it and why are you drenched in sweat" I ask Dar. "I just got done whooping Kobe's ass in 8 rounds of Gravball!" Dar replies gradually getting louder. This retorts a "Fuck you" from down the hall. I assume that's Kobe. Dar chuckles and continues "Anyways Alec said he wants to see us about some new toys in the research lab.". "Any Idea as to what those new toys might be?" I ask questioningly. Dar just shakes his head and says "My guess is armor, but what I'm hoping for is some kind of weapon similar to your graduation presents.". "Or explosives. Never can go wrong with explosives." He finishes. I clap him on the shoulder and say "You sir have got a problem." While walking past him. Dar lags behind a little bit holding his ground and saying "What was it something I said." With a chuckle.

We meet up with Kobe at the end of the hall. I stop suddenly and say "Wait a sec.". I then walk up to Kobe and brush his shoulder off. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that all of the ass whoopin was off before we meet Alec." I say with as much of a straight face as I can muster. Dar starts dying of laughter. "Oh fuck you," he says pointing to me then to Dar "and fuck you." Dar composes himself and walks up to Kobe. "We still love you little bro." he says putting an arm around him. "Wait if I'm the younger brother, who's the middle child?" Kobe asked. "He is." Dar and I say together pointing at each other. We all laugh. "Okay, we should probably get down there." I say. They agree and we double time it to the research lab.

We enter the research lab and stand at attention. "At ease." Alec says. We all relax and stare at what lay before us. In three chambers around the room lay some of the finest pieces of equipment that I have ever seen. In the left was an orange suit of armor, the middle a slightly bulkier grey suit with gold trim and also a skull etched into the visor, and the right was a white and black suit with what looks like a lighter version of the others. "These are the Mark VIII prototype MJOLNIR armors taken right out of Halsey's personal journal. You got the skills, time for the tools." Alec said "Tyson you get first pick because your team leader.". "**Take the middle one." **The voice says. Despite my better judgment, I listen to the voice. "I'll take skull face." I say. Alec just nods. Dar chooses his, taking the one on the left. This leaves the one on the right for Kobe. "We will need to adjust yours to fit your umm….measurements." Alec says to Kobe. "Seriously, you're jumping on me too." Kobe says aggravated. "Why, I don't know what you are talking about." Alec says sarcastically. Kobe just shakes his head. "Dismissed." Alec says. We all tern to leave and just before we exit Alec stops us. "Wait a sec I almost forgot. Dar catch." Alec says. Dar turns just in time to catch a gravity hammer, or what looks like a gravity hammer. After closer inspection I saw it had the same design and even had the curved blade on the back. However there was on major difference. This had the same thing as my hilts on the other side of the curved blade. "Sir, is this…." Dar began. "Just flick it." Alec says. So he does. I shit you not, Dar was holding a scythe. He just smiles at the red plasma. "What about me?" Kobe asks. "Your surprise will be in your armor." Ale answered. Kobe nods. "Now you can leave." Alec says. We all look at each other, or I should say me and Kobe looked at each other while Dar just stared at his scythe. We leave dragging Dar out.

We walk back through the halls slowly and don't say much. Mainly because we didn't want to disturb this rare silence of Dar's new found ability to talk. No sooner that I think this, that he starts swooshing it through the air. We get back to my room Dar breaks the silence "So you want to help me test this bad boy?" He asks. "Nahh, just use Kobe for practice but try not to get blood on everything." I say. "We'll be good the plasma will cauterize any wound." He says looking at Kobe and taking a step forward. "Dude, not funny." He says while darting down the hall. Dar gives chase yelling obscenities in Japanese, The equivalent to gutting him like a goat and drinking his blood, and swinging the scythe like a mad man. I just roll my eyes. Do I really have to lead these guys? The worst part is that we are supposed to be Spartans. "**Scary.**" The voice said. I then enter my room.

I go back to my couch and lay down. I continue thinking about the op. Just one more week. Just one more week before the beginning of the rest of my life.


	9. First Contact

Chapter 8: First contact

UNSC Jeopardy, November 9, 2534

Nice sleep that is it was until the alarms started blaring throughout the ship. I roll out of bed and quickly get on my bodysuit (Which I was told to wear at all times.) and fatigues. I look at the watch and see that it is 0450. Perfect. I finish lacing up my boots and head to the door. I sigh. Time to go to work.

Once I'm in the hall I hear the familiar sound of crewmen running to their stations. I begin to head in the direction of the bridge when a voice comes over the intercoms "All special operators report to the research lab." It said. I couldn't help but smile. On a ship with thousands of people and they refer to us as 'special operators' because they think people don't know Spartans are on board. Come on, it's not like they have 14 year old kids in combat gear on every frigate. Either way I do a full 180 heading in the direction of the research lab.

While making my way to the bay, I ran into Dar and Kobe. We all marched steadily towards the research lab. "This is it." Kobe said. "What is it?" Dar asks. "The op it's starting ahead of schedule." He answers. I just nod my head knowingly, but in reality I'm pumped. Plus the voice in my head was unusually quiet. Quiet was never good.

We showed up at the research lab in a fair amount of time. Alec was already there with a data pad. "Suit up." Was all he said. We didn't have to be told twice. All of us headed to our stations were our armor was located. Alec was already talking. I couldn't hear most of it over the machines locking my armor into place. It wasn't till the helmet was snapped on over my head, that I heard him. "We jumped out of slipspace to find half the damn covenant armada waiting for us. We will drop you off and return in exactly one day to pick you up. You will have this amount of time to complete your objective. So you will be dropped by SOEIV's into a clearing far off from your main objective and hostiles." He said. "Sir what is the objective?" Dar asked while he put his scythe on the magnetic strip on his back. I was doing the same with my gladiuses and harness. "No time. Everything you need to know is in you HUDs." He replied. "Now move it." He finished. We grabbed our weapons from the racks next to our stations and took off towards the drop pods.

We ran through those halls like bats out of hell. And I guarantee you there are more than a few new dents in the walls and possibly some new doors thanks to Kobe. At least we know the armor can withstand serious impacts at high velocities. This aside we all reached the launch bay in about a minute and a half. We are ready and locked into our pods in a matter of 30 seconds. Launched in 30 as well. The whole ordeal took 2 minutes and 30 seconds.

Free fall is an odd feeling especially in zero gee or the first few moments. It first feels like your floating towards the planet and suddenly it's like the world just grabs you and starts pulling you down. Before this happened I managed to see the UNSC Jeopardy jump into slipspace. Not to mention the hundred covenant cruisers just hanging out. It doesn't matter so as I am falling I look at the landscape. I realize it looked shiny, and then it hit me. This planet has been glassed.

Wait why are we on a planet that has already been glassed? Before I can think on this more the parachute and thrusters are deployed. The glass polarized and hardened just before Impact. I hit with a jarring crash. Just as I was about to press the release and send the hatch flying, plasma hit the glass and it began to crack. I then press the hatch release. Nothing happened. "Fuckin really." I say to no one in particular. I then brace myself with my back in my seat and by feet on the hatch. I then extend my body, kicking the hatch off at about 45mph. The hatch crashed into the elite that was apparently spraying my pod. I check to make sure he/it is dead. It wasn't. I finish the job by curb stopping the elite. Brutal and barbaric? Yes. Effective? Yes. Wrong? Hell no. It was at this point I realized I had just made my first kill in this god forsaken war.

I was mulling over how it felt when I head a branch snap. Not glass crunching but a branch snapping. Either way I immediately turn to find Dar and Kobe coming out of the brush. I relax and take in my surroundings. I was in a forest. I was in a forest on a glassed planet. Weird. Even weirder was the silence from the voice. All this went through my head in the time it took Dar and Kobe to get to be. "You see the scenery on the way down?" He asked. "Yep." Was my answer. "Whoa, you got one already." Kobe said. I just shrug and say "First contact, first kill.". Dar walks over and inspects the elite. Mainly the huge crater in its head. "Forget your weapon?" Dar asked. "Waste of ammo." I say.

"So what's the plan?" Kobe asked me. I pull up the data in by HUD and read. "Apparently it's a simple snatch and grab." I say. "The covenant put a resupply depot and prison on this part of the planet. We have to find a scientist and get him out of here." I finish "Who and why?" Asked Dar. "Doesn't say, which means we don't need to know." I say. "Bullshit." Was Dar's retort. I just shrug and bring up the map on my HUD. "Okay, let's get a move. Our clock has started." I say. I take point and we move through the forest with the time limit hanging over our heads.


	10. Snatch & Grab

Chapter 9: Snatch & Grab

Unknown planet, November 9, 2534, 2200 hours till evac

"Well fuck." Dar said. Yeah that pretty much sums it up. We were on the outskirts of the covenant resupply depot and prison. Standing between us and our objectives was I'd say roughly 3,000 ground troops and a couple hundred vehicles. Not to mention it seems as though they decided to have a huge ass elite convention because there were split chins everywhere. "Looks like it's not such a snatch & grab job after all." Kobe said. "Yeah, and how the hell are we supposed to take out all these sonsabitches?" Dar asked. I still sit there contemplating our options. Then it comes to me. "Excuse me fearless leader, but what the fuck is the plan?" Asked Dar a little impatient. I turn to Dar even though I don't have to because of coms. "You sir, get the first fuck you of the day." I say. "Well he does have a point." Says Kobe. This time I turn to Kobe. "And you get the second." I say. "Now if you two fuck wads would let me talk then I could explain." I said. No one says anything. Good god we are poorly disciplined. Back to the task at hand. "Now Dar do you have your C10 charges?" I ask. I could feel the look he gave me from under his helmet. Kind of like 'Really'. "Right." I say turning to Kobe. "What's the present Alec gave you." I ask. "Oh, this." He states while going invisible. "Perfect." I said while grinning under my visor. "Okay so this is what we are going to do. Dar you are going to enter the supply depot and blow that bitch back to the sorry swamp these things call a home world. Kobe, you will infiltrate the prison and get the scientist out of here. I will provide a distraction for you guys to complete your part of the job. I don't care how you do it, just get it done. Any questions?" I explain ad ask. "Yea, how are you going to get their attention?" Dar asks. I just shrug and say "I'll think of something, now let's move.". We all take off our separate ways.

Ok so all I need to make a show of power and hopefully stun these guys so that they don't disintegrate me on the spot. How the fuck am I supposed to stun 3000 ground troops? Just when I think I am going insane, it finally speaks. "**Give me control.**" The voice says. Maybe I am still going insane but at least now I have an option. Can you do it? "**Of course.**" The voice states simply. Against all of my better judgment I give it control.

As soon as I let go it feels like I am viewing my life through a video game. Similar to those 21st century first person shooters. My body then sprints into the crowd of covenant. So fast that they did't have time to react. It hits top speed and my hand reaches for a grenade. To my dismay, I realize we are heading towards a hunter pair. Oh fuck. "**Relax and enjoy the show.**" The voice says through my lips.

I prime the grenade and within seconds I reach the first hunter. Using my momentum I slam my fist with the grenade into the worms on its back. I release the grenade it it's back and continue to its bond brother. This one I jump on its shield driving it into the dirt. I then leap from the shild on to its back. Once there I slam my fist through the worms at the back of its neck all the way to the front. It lets out a blood curdling scream. I turn my arm so that my hand is facing up and grab the armor on top of its head. I then proceed to tear it apart from the inside. Orange blood sprays me as each individual worm is torn, exploding from the pressure. The top of the hunters head comes off lodged on my arm. The last thing the hunter saw was its bond brother exploding into pieces. It then crumbles to the ground in a heap with me on top of it.

It seemed to have the desired effect because all the covenant seemed to just be staring at me in awe. Oddly enough the first one to snap out of it was a grunt. How unfortunate for it. It reacted by firing off a few needler rounds at me. I use the Hunter head and armor to act as a shield and catch the needles. I then grab the needles out of the armor and throw them back at the grunt. All of them landed squarely on the grunts head a second before they exploded. Grunt brain matter showered the covenant around it. This seemed to bring the rest of the covenant out of whatever trance they were in because all hell broke loose.

Even though all hell broke loose, there was one good thing about it. Elites have too much damn pride. What I mean by that is that instead of wasting me with plasma fire, which they should've, the nearest one charged me. Big mistake. As it runs towards me I dislodge the hunter head and armor from my forearms. When it gets close enough, I bury the armor into its chest. It falls to the ground dead instantly. The voice laughs maniacally.

I then proceed to just simply fight them off one by one using pure force to bring down their shields. Majors, minors, ultras, spec ops you name it I had fought it. I had been lucky enough to not run into a zealot. Now it wasn't easy by any means but it could have been worst. That is until my luck finally ran out.

I had just finished off an elite by shoving my rifle into its hideous maw and holding the trigger. When suddenly I was being propelled forward. I land on my stomach and roll over on to my back. I turned just in time to watch the zealot that kicked me land on top of me sword ready. "Heretic, I will rip out your intestines and wear them as a memento for the demon that I killed." The beast snarls, spit flying on to my visor. I wipe it a way and fall into hysterical laughter. "What is so funny?" It asks. It takes me a minute to calm down before I answer. "The fact that a human has caused you so much trouble, to be called a demon." I say while going back to laughing. At least I would die with a grin on my face.

It snarls and brings back the sword ready for a final thrust. I laugh harder. Just as it is about to finish me off, the top half of the elite went flying. The legs held their ground for a few moment before collapsing on the ground next to me. The figure that was behind it was a dark shadow dripping in blue blood holding a glowing scythe. Adding to the effect was the explosion of the resupply depot. At first I thought I had been rescued by the angel of death himself. I was half right.

"You good?" Dar asked. I simply nod my head and stand up. While standing there I inspect him. He is covered in bluish purple blood with a sniper rifle on his back. "Umm you know you have a gun right?" I say. "Who needs a gun when I got this baby?" He says while slicing the arm off of an adventurous elite. I just shake my head. I glance over at the army of covenant just standing there. "Shall we?" I ask motioning in that direction. "After you." He says making a sweeping gesture. I didn't have to be told twice.

I sprint towards an elite drawing my knife. I slide tackle the first elite that I come to and slice the back of the knee of one close to it. It crumbles down to one knee. I drop my foot hard on the elite on the ground while I bury my knife in the back of the skull of the other one. Before I can get up 4 elites charge me. They are all cut in half by one swing of his blade. He then proceeds o kick some serious ass.

I want to clarify something from earlier. When I said it took both Dar and Kobe to challenge me. I wasn't saying that there skills were bad. They're good but mine are just better. I can attest to Dar being good at combat because I witnessed him do something amazing. He simply punched clear through an elites head to grab the elite behind its throat. He proceeded by snapping its neck one handed and withdrawing his arm from the others head. Point being he still was badass. Are we undisciplined? Yep. Are we deadly as fuck? You can bet your sweet ass that we are.

We continued fighting like this for what seemed hours. Just trying to make sure Kobe has enough time. It was around this time that I saw a giant blue ball enter the sky. I would have considered it beautiful had it not been a giant blue ball of death. "Dar move." I yell as loud as I can. Luckily he hears me and dives for cover. I do the same and watch the giant blue death ball engulf a group of elites. The concussive force sent any others near it flying in all directions. "Wraith." I mutter to myself. I take a look over at Dar and see he is thinking the same thing that I am. We nod at each other and take off.

Fortunately the gunner of the wraith was aiming at me. Plasma flew past filling the area I had just been in. I then jump into the air onto an elite. I then proceed to use their heads as stepping stones till I got to the gunner. When I was near I launched myself off of the head of the elite I was on and was aiming to drop kick the elite in the turret. Half a ton of human and armor hit him square in the face. I'm sure it wasn't its best day. Dar wasn't far behind me because he leaped onto the cock pit and cut it open with his scythe. He then yanks out he elite driver, impaling it before jumping into the wraith. I then pull out the crushed body of the elite and control the turret.

We keep this up and blow shit up for a good hour. The plasma turret made short work of most elites. Not to mention the amount of plasma that rained down on them. Everything was going good until we ran into another wraith. We fired at each other for a while. We managed to hit it once killing the gunner but it hit close to us so many times that we were probably just as badly damaged. We went through a spell were none of us even came close. It was just constant fire. Finally we have had enough and just sit till it fired at us. It stopped too so we moth fired. Ours was slightly sooner. We waited till the last second before bailing. The force of the blast sent us flying. When we stood back up, we noticed the covenant pulling back. "Pussies." Dar said. This little rest allows me to take back control of my body. That's when the shaking happens.

We sit there for a second trying to determine whether or not we were going to wait and find out or bolt. Unfortunately we didn't decide fast enough. Out from behind the destroyed depot steps out our worst nightmare, a scarab. It slowly marches towards us. Its main cannon began to glow green. We look at each other and it that split second we know what we have to do. We do what anyone put into this situation would do. We run.

_*Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review. And so we go._


	11. Hell

Chapter 10: Hell

Unknown planet, November 9 , 2534, 1730 hours till evac

All hell has officialy broken loose. Ash, dirt, and plasma is flying everywhere. Visibility is zero and we have been running for what seemed to be the longest time. Atleast I think its we. I havn't seen Dar since the last time all this shit had cleared and that was about 45 minutes ago when we fell off of a small cliff. For all I know he could be apart of all this ash and I wouldn't have even known.

Not to mention I too a large trunk of trr threw my shoulder when one of those blasts hit a tree i was next to. Plasma took out my shields while the tree took out my shoulder. Kind of funny how I jump unto the middle of a small army and get away clean just to take a piece of wood in the arm. Heaven forbid that the covenant start coming to war with sharp pointy sticks.

Then to top all that off the voice is completely silent. Not good, it usually is high on blood lust after a fight like that. Not that i don't appreciate not having maniacl laughing going on in my head in a time like this. It's just that if its quiet after something like that, then there is only one possibility. We're fucked.

I could feel a slight decline in the terraine, so I could tell that a slope was coming up. I hurdle a log and land on the begining of the slopes decline. Just as i started down the slope the log i had hurdled is dissinigrated by a blast of plasma.

The concussive force behind the shot threw me farther down the slope. I land on a rock cracking my visor. "Fucking thing must be made of plastic." I mutter as i get up. "ONI is sure going to here about this shit.". I take one step forward and fall again. Something grabbed my leg.

I hit the ground and try and roll away but the thing already is dragging me back. I fight back but am absolutly helpless i get pulled into a small cave. All I could think at this point was "I'm dead.". Thats when the laughter started.

"Oh my god you should have seen how much you squirmed." Dar says laughing his ass off. I sit up and put my back against the wall. "Your a real asshole you know that." I state. "Psshh, you know you love me." Dar says jokingly. I pop off my helmet and just shake my head. "I'm pretty sure I liked it better when you never talked." I say only half joking. He continues to laugh while he sits down next to me and takes his helmet off.

I lay my head against the rock behind us and say "Not how I thought our first mission would go." "Ya and I never thought I would see you do a rendition of Swan lake while flying through the air." He replies with a grin. I let the remark slide because I know its his way to try and reduce tension and stress.

"So whats next, Judimeh." Dar asks going into his Japanese dialect again. I sigh and say "Well first we need to lose that scarab and then we need to find Kobe and get our asses off this planet." "Do you think he pulled it off?" Dar asks. "No doubt he got the package, but I don't know if he escaped. I mean we gave him plenty of time to get the guy and go and if it was just him then I'm sure he could escape easily even with out his new ability but I don't know if he could with the package." I reply. Dar just nods. "Either way we got to find him." Dar says. "Agreed" I say.

As soon as I say that, I get a terrible head ache suddenly. My eyes close and squeeze shut from the pain. The pain feels almost worst than during augmentation. "Tyson you all right?" Dar asks. I just nod. I here what sounds like water dripping. "Man you're bleeding, You sure you good?" He asks again. At this I grab my helmet and use my visor as a mirror to see whats going on. Sure enough blood is coming out of both nostrils. I hesitantly touch the blood and examine it on my hand. I stare at it in shock.

What is wrong with me? Is it from the wound on my shoulder? Maybe I hit my head to hard? Is this from that fucking thing in side my head? What the fuck is wrong with me. "**Run.**" The voice says. With that the pains gone. I wipe away the blood still in shock from what just happened. The blood stopped. Even though I was in shock the message was clear. Time to get the fuck out of dodge. "We gotta move." I say slamming my helmet into place and heading out of the cave in a sprint without waiting for an answer. Dar was on my heels in seconds.

*Judimeh - (Jew-Die-May) Boss in japanese. Not sure of correct spelling.

*_Notes: First I would like to appologize to any loyal readers of this story, if I have any, for not posting anything in ages. Got super side tracked and will try to not let it happen again but no promises. Anyways as usual I hope you enjoy and please review. And so we go._


	12. Rescue?

Chapter 11: Rescue?

Unknown planet,November 9, 2534, 1500 hours till evac

So we are back on the run again. Why I listened to the voice so willingly I don't know, but after watching our little hideout from a safe distance, I can say Im glad that I did. Because while watching it we saw a whole team of Zealot class split chins storming the cave we were just in. Explosives were then detonated inside to make sure that we weren't able to use that place to hide ever again. We had already started walking away before the explosion went off.

We continued to walk for quite sometime in dead silence. Dar wasn't saying a word. It was like when we were kids. It felt wrong. I'm pretty sure I freaked him out pretty good with that whole head incident. Hell, I'm still freaked out about it. I wish had an answer to tell him about what went down back there, but honestly I don't have a clue. I mean is it from the thing in my head or what. "**No it's not me.**" The voice says. Even though I just heard the voice minutes ago, the timing was so unexpected that I almost tripped over a fallen limb. This made Dar give me what I expect was a questioning look from under his helmet. I simply shrug and continue walking.

Don't surprise me like that asshole. "**Quit being a pussy.**" It said. Listen I don't have time for the attitude, I just need answers. okay? "**I guess.**" It replies. Okay, so if back there wasn't you then what was it? "**A warning.**" It says ominously. A warning for what? "**Sorry can't talk right now.**" It explains. What? Why not? "**I'm busy.**" it says. Busy doing what, what could you possibly be doing in my head that keeps you busy. "**Things.**" It says a matter of factly. Well thats just fucking great. Yet another pointless conversation with the voice.

"Hey Tyson are you all good after everything that went down over there?" Dar asks. "Yeah I'm good man. Just a little shocked is all." I reply. He nods and asks "Any Idea as to what happened?". "Not a fucking clue." I say. "Anyways what are we going to do about that scarab?" he asks. " Well i would like to call in an orbital strike on it but we dont have those kind of luxurys." I say. " Yeah or we could hijack it." he says. I stop, turn and tilt my head a little while looking at him. "What?" Dar asks. Little did he know that I couldnt stop smiling.

"Umm are you sure about this?" Dar asked. "Ya what could possibly go wrong." I say. "Ya, easy for you to say your not the one standing in front of that fucks cannon." He says with half hearted malice. He does have a point i guess, but im the one with the two plasma weapons so its kinda up to me. "Bitching and moaning, bitching and moaning, I mean seriously i'm pretty sure my life was quieter before you started talking." I say half serious. "Well fuck you very much baka. What if your spiderman plan goes to shit and your swords cut clean through the metal." Says Dar with sarcasm. "Then I'll just cut the big son of a bitches legs out from under it. Now go distract it so daddy can do his work." I say as I turn toward Dar. He just shakes his head and starts off in the other direction ,firing off tons of curses i couldn't understand, to head off the scarab. Time to go to work.

Getting behind this thing isn't a problem, there big and fast but thats only if the person operating it sees you. so now here I am waiting for Dar to distract this hulk of medal. I wonder what could be taking him so long. Not that log after completing the thought I hear "Hey ugly, over hear. I Found an alien titty bar for you guys and figured what the hell, First dance is on me you buck toothed, split chin, sons a bitches.". I sigh. Thats Dar for you, such a philosopher. Any way back to the task at hand. the scarab whipps its main cannon around towards Dar already charging up. This was greeted by a audible "Oh shit." by Dar. I didn't even watch the blast as I took off towards the back of the scarab. as i got near I ran up a line of broken trees never breaking stride leaping off of the last one. In mid-air I brought out and activated my gladiuses. I landed on the back leg with my swords cutting into the medal, but holding fast. Next I have to climb up with out being shook off then comes the hard part.

I climbed up the leg at a steady pace for the next minute and reached the top fairly easy. once their I found a nice little surprise. "Kobe?" I say dumb founded. If I wasn't wearing a helmet you would be able to see my mouth hanging wide open. "About damn time you rescued me." Kobe says. "Umm yea thats exactly what mine and Dars plan was. To rescue you..." I lie, badly. Kobe cocks his head studying be. Before he can talk I change the subject "Where is the scientist?" I say moving to deactivate the holding cell. "In the cockpit. They didn't want to leave us together." he replies. "Ok but how did you get caught?" I ask. He simply replies "You don't want to know.". Actually I really do but i let it slide. "Okay well lets hijack a scarab" I say tossing him my assault rifle.

We both took seperate sides of the scarab. I literally cut right through my side and had to wait at the entrance to the couckpit for Kobe to finish up his side. "Ok you ready?" I ask him. He just nods. we head down the ramp. what happened next took 47 seconds. 3 seconds to travel down the ramp. 4 seconds to take out the 3 elites at the bottom of the ramp. I impaled one and decapitatedthe other while dar snapped the last ones neck. 5 seconds to cut down two more elites that reacted to the sound. 1 seconds for kobe to put his foot through a grunts head. 3 to take out 2 surprised zealots. 15 seconds to take out remaining guards and for the last to grab the scientist as a hostage. 1 second for me to underhand throw my sworldat the elite. splitting its face farther than usual and inbedding its self in the top of the bulkhead. the final 15 seconds were for cleanin off our armor from the fresh blood.

"Go get Dar and bring him up." I tell Kobe. He simply turns and walks out to get Dar. I look at the scientist. Jaw hanging open, eyes wide, and looking petrified from what he just saw. I pop my helmet off and look at the scientist eyes widen even farther. I laugh and say. " I can't say I blame you, It's not everyday your saved by 14 year old trained killing machines.". He just stares at me and faints. "God I love this." I say to no one in particular.

_*Notes - Well I have came to realization that I am incapable of putting out chapters consistently. so they will be out when they are out. Also please review on as many chapters as possible or pm me with Ideas or your thoughts. Thanks again for sticking with it. And so we go._


End file.
